


One in the Morning

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 15Kisses [14]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Nope. I have something planned for us, Spaghetti.”“At one in the fucking morning?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 15Kisses [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	One in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Inspiring Tables](https://inspiring-tables.dreamwidth.org/profile) 15 Kisses table prompt: life.

“Must we?” Eddie asked as Richie dragged him along the darkened path of the park near their home. They had left a party not long ago and Eddie just wanted to be in bed. “It’s late and I’m tired. Can’t we just go home already?”

“Nope. I have something planned for us, Spaghetti.”

“At one in the fucking morning?”

Richie stopped walking and turned towards Eddie and for the first time since they left the car, Eddie noticed how nervous Richie looked. Richie let go of Eddie’s hand and placed them on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie could feel them shaking and he reached out on instinct, placing his hands on Richie’s sides and pulling him closer, wanting to comfort him. “Rich?” Eddie said softly. 

“Just give me a few minutes, Eddie, that’s all I ask. Then we can go home, okay? I know you’re tired and I am too, but I had this planned out for so long and I’m scared I’ll never do this if I push it off anymore. I planned for us to leave earlier, but-but I got nervous.”

Eddie’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but he gave a slight nod. Richie dropped his hands and started leading Eddie further again, until Eddie could see a soft glow on the ground. Once they got closer, Eddie could make out a blanket with several plastic candles glowing on it. 

“What’s this?”

Richie sat down on the blanket, motioning for Eddie to sit beside him. Eddie sat down, watching Richie fidget for a moment before he was taking a deep breath and looking at Eddie. “You remember how we used to lie on my roof as kids and stare up at the sky until we fell asleep?”

Eddie nodded, smiling softly. “Of course I do.”

“I always felt the safest up there with you. There was something about those nights that I will always hold the closest. Maybe it was because it was the only time we allowed ourselves to drop our walls and be close, but I have always cherished those memories. I mean, I was alone with my crush and I wasn’t scared if he knew those nights and I think you did. I think you always knew.”

“I did, but it was Derry.”

Richie nodded sadly. “Yeah, fucking Derry.” He pulled at the strings on his jacket, shaking again. Eddie placed his hand on his shoulder and Richie looked up at him, giving him a half smile. “I love you. I loved you then and I love you now. I know I’m going to love you for the rest of my life. There’s never been anyone else. Only you.”

“R-Richie?” Eddie whispered, feeling his heart begin to race as Richie reached into his pocket, pulling something out. He couldn’t see what it was, Richie kept it covered. Then he felt a hand on his chin, making him look up at Richie’s face. Richie closed the distance between them, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. One kiss turned into two, then three. Slowly, they kissed until Richie pulled away, resting his forehead against Eddie’s. 

“Marry me, Eddie.” 

The words came out in a rushed breath and for a moment, Eddie didn’t register them, but once he did, Eddie sat back in shock. Richie looked at him nervously and Eddie looked down at his hand where he was holding an open ring box. He felt his heart thump fast, his eyes rapidly moving between Richie’s face and the ring, part of him wondering if he was dreaming. 

“Eddie, I need you to answer me right now because this silence is killing me,” Richie said, stumbling over his words and Eddie answered him with a kiss, pouring all the love he felt for Richie in it and toppling them over on the blanket. Richie grunted as his back hit the fake candles and Eddie quickly brushed them away before he was diving in for another kiss, feeling Richie slip the ring on his finger. 

He didn’t pull away to look at it, instead keeping his lips on Richie’s. He didn’t know how long they lay there kissing, but after awhile, Eddie finally pulled away, resting his head on Richie’s chest, feeling happy.


End file.
